Kleine Schritte Teil 1 Sarah's Geheimnis
by Cream
Summary: Nachdem Sarah zum Wirt von Osiris wird, erfährt Daniel, dass sie aus ihrer früheren gemeinsamen Beziehung ein Kind bekommen hat.


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1 Staffel: 4, direkt nach Episode "Die Rückkehr d. Osiris" Rating: G Hauptpersonen: D Typ der Story: AU (Altern.Univ.), Hurt/Comfort Zusammenfassung: Nachdem Sarah zum Wirt von Osiris wird, erfährt Daniel, dass sie aus ihrer früheren gemeinsamen Beziehung ein Kind bekommen hat.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production etc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors! Warnung: Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich schmalzig, aber die Idee ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und ich hatte einfach zu viel Spaß beim Schreiben! Allerdings wird auch mal geflucht! ( Feedback: Sehr gerne solange sie konstruktiv ist!!! "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
Titel: Kleine Schritte Teil 1: Sarahs Geheimniss by Cream  
Wochen waren vergangen seit der Goa'uld Osiris Daniels Ex-Freundin Sarah zum Wirt gemacht und in ihrem Körper von der Erde geflohen war. Steven Raynor hatte sich mittlerweile von seinen schweren Verletzungen durch den Goa'uld erholt und war nach Hause entlassen worden, noch immer verwirrt über die vergangenen Ereignisse, die laut Daniel und dem Militär nur in seinen Fieberfantasien entstanden seien und nie wirklich passiert waren.  
  
Einerseits wollte Steven gerne glauben, was man ihm einreden wollte. Ein Traum wäre zumindest einfacher und weniger schmerzlich für ihn zu ertragen. Jedoch viel es ihm schwer seine Erinnerungen als reine Hirngespinste abzutun. Er konnte sich detailiert erinnern was passiert war und die Tatsache, dass Sarah noch immer verschwunden war, sprach gegen eine Fieberfantasie. Doch natürlich schwieg er und er sprach mit niemandem darüber aus Furcht, vielleicht noch in eine Irrenanstalt eingewiesen zu werden, so wie vor vielen Jahren Daniels Großvater.  
  
Steven hatte seit Daniels Verschwinden vor über fünf Jahren eng an der Seite ihres alten College-Professors Dr. Jordan gearbeitet, zusammen mit Sarah. Daniel war immer zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen und konnte nicht einmal ansatzweise den Grund erkennen, warum Sarah ihn bekniete seine unglaublichen Theorien für sich zu behalten.  
  
Er fand es falsch von Sarah, Daniel damals nicht sofort von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt zu haben, doch Sarah hatte es für das Beste gehalten in dem Glauben, dass er bald erkennen musste wie falsch er mit seinen Theorien lag und wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren würde.  
  
Sie wollte ihm Zeit geben seine Gedanken zu ordnen und ihm erst dann von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen. Doch nach einem großen Streit und dem letzten erfolglosen Versuch, seine Theorien vor anerkannten Experten in der Archäologie durchzusetzen, war Daniel wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und Sarah hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, es ihm zu sagen.  
  
Als Sarah ihn jetzt Jahre später auf der Beerdigung von Dr. Jordan wieder sah, wusste sie nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Sie erzählte Steven, dass sie den richtigen Moment abwarten wollte. Doch bevor sie den Mut dazu aufbringen konnte, geschah dieses furchtbare Ereignis, und Sarah war verschwunden. Und Steven hatte das komische Gefühl, dass sie nicht so bald wiederkommen würde.  
  
Es war an der Zeit Daniel von Sarahs Geheimnis zu erzählen und das Daniel, nun da Sarah fort war, seinen Teil der Verantwortung übernahm.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hungrig und erschöpft ließen sich Jack, Sam und Teal´C auf Daniels Sofa fallen und verteilten die Schachteln mit chinesischem Essen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, während Daniel in die Küche gegangen war um die benötigten Teller und Bestecke zu holen. Die letzte Mission war ihnen allen an die Substanz gegangen, ganz besonders Daniel, der gehofft hatte eine Spur von Osiris zu finden und somit auch eine Chance, Sarah zurück zu holen. Im tiefsten Inneren gab er sich die Schuld an dem was passiert war. Genauso wie damals bei seiner Frau Sha're und seine Freunde wussten es.  
  
Doch diesen Freitag Abend wollten sie sich gemeinsam nach der anstrengenden Mission entspannen, sich mit chinesischem Essen vollstopfen und sich einige Filme aus der Videothek ansehen, die Teal´C für sie ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Als sie die ersten Bissen runtergeschluckt hatten bemerkte Daniel, dass er nichts zu trinken auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und verschwand schnell wieder in der Küche, um die Getränke zu holen während er sich darüber ärgerte, was für einen schlechten Gastgeber er abgab.  
  
Zur selben Zeit klingelte es unerwartet an seiner Eingangstür.  
  
"Jack. Machen Sie bitte mal für mich auf?" rief Daniel aus der Küche.  
  
"Erwarten Sie noch andere Gäste ausser uns, Daniel?" fragte er zurück als er aufstand und zur Tür ging.  
  
"Nein. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung wer es sein könnte."  
  
Als Jack die Tür öffnete blickte er in das Gesicht von Steven Raynor. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er den kleinen Jungen, den Steven an seiner Hand hielt und der sich hinter ihm versteckte. Der Junge kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch konnte er ihn nicht einordnen.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." grüsste ihn Steven mit ernster Miene. Dieser warf ihm einem kalten Blick zurück und Steven wurde sofort klar, dass dieser Mann ihn nicht leiden konnte. Und wenn er mit sich selbst ehrlich sein sollte, konnte er es ihm auch nicht verdenken.  
  
"Wer ist es denn, Jack?" rief Daniel hinter ihm.  
  
"Sie sollten besser mal herkommen, Daniel." antwortete Jack tonlos.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick später erschien Daniel hinter ihm und starrte erschrocken auf seinen Besuch, der vor der Tür stand.  
  
"Steven! Was machst Du denn hier?" Daniels Blick fiel auf das kleine Kind, dass sich hinter Steven versteckt hielt, und auf die Reisetasche, die Steven über seiner linken Schulter trug.  
  
"Lässt Du uns rein oder wollen wir hier im Hausflur reden, Daniel?" fragte Steven müde.  
  
Daniel führte Steven und den Jungen ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen das Essen unterbrochen hatten um dem Besuch etwas Platz zu machen und zu hören, was sie von Daniel wollten. Steven stellte die Reisetasche hinter Daniels Sofa ab, damit niemand versehentlich darüber stolperte.  
  
"Sollen wir besser gehen, Daniel? Sie möchten bestimmt mit Dr. Raynor alleine reden," bot Sam an.  
  
"Nein, bleibt hier." Daniels Tonfall sagte seinen Freunden, dass es keine Bitte war. "Wir können auch nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer gehen, es wird sicher nicht lange dauern," sagte Daniel und schob Steven durch die Schlafzimmertür, die er sogleich hinter sich zuzog.  
  
Der Blick von Sam, Jack und Teal´C fiel nun auf den kleinen Jungen, der verloren im Wohnzimmer stand, seine kleine blaue Kuscheldecke an sich drückte und unsicher zurückstarrte. Als Jack sich den Jungen genauer betrachtete fiel ihm plötzlich ein, an wen das Kind ihn erinnerte. Die großen blauen Augen, das kurze struwelige sandfarbene Haar und auch die Gesichtszüge erinnerten ihn an einen Mann. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es ein verdammt interesantes Gespräch sein musste, dass gerade nebenan geführt wurde und er würde jetzt zu gerne Mäuschen sein.  
  
"Hey, hast Du vielleicht Hunger?" fragte Sam den Jungen lächelnd und deutete auf das viele Essen, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ausgebreitet war. "Wir haben noch nicht aufgegessen und es ist noch eine Menge übrig."  
  
Der Junge nickte schüchtern und Sam holte ihm schnell einen Teller und ein Trinkglas aus der Küche. Jack hob den Jungen vorsichtig auf den Platz neben sich und der Junge legte seine blaue Kuscheldecke neben sich ab, hielt diese aber immer noch mit einer Hand fest während er die fremden Menschen um sich herum genau betrachtete.  
  
~~~  
  
Im Nebenzimmer stellte ein gereizter Daniel gerade Steven zur Rede.  
  
"Also, Steven. Was willst Du hier und wer ist das Kind?"  
  
"Du kommst gleich auf den Punkt, was? Dann mache ich es auch kurz und stehle nicht länger Deine kostbare Zeit mit Deinen Freunden."  
  
Daniel sah seinen ehemals guten Freund auffordernd an und Steven atmete tief durch.  
  
"Ich bin hier um Dir etwas zu sagen, was Dir eigentlich Sarah schon von Anfang an hätte sagen sollen. Doch da sie jetzt nicht mehr hier ist, habe ich beschlossen, dass jetzt selbst zu übernehmen."  
  
"WAS willst Du mir sagen?" fragte Daniel ungeduldig.  
  
"Der Junge da draußen ist Dein vierjähriger Sohn, Daniel. Deiner und Sarahs."  
  
"WAS?!" rief Daniel entgeistert und hoffte, dass Steven nur einen verdammt geschmacklosen Scherz losgelassen hatte. Aber selbst Steven wäre nicht so taktlos, dachte sich Daniel.  
  
"Sein Name ist John Daniel Gardner. Als Du Dich damals von Sarah getrennt hattest war sie schwanger. Und sie hatte es auch zu dem Zeitpunkt gewusst."  
  
"Wa..?!?! W-wieso hat sie mir nichts davon gesagt? Steven!"  
  
"Daniel, Du warst damals so vertieft in diese verrückte Theorie, dass die Pyramiden von Außerirdischen erbaut wurden. Du warst dabei Deine Meinung regelrecht in die Welt hinaus zu schreien und wurdest von allen führenden Akedemikern der Archäologie ausgelacht! Warum denkst Du hat Sarah immer wieder versucht mit Dir zu reden um Dich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen? Sie hat bei Dir nie den richtigen Moment gefunden es Dir zu sagen, Daniel."  
  
~~~  
  
Während Sam dem kleinen Jungen verschiedene Sorten Nudeln auf den Teller lud, versuchte Jack sich erstmal mit ihm bekannt zu machen und das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen.  
  
"Ich heiße Jack. Und das ist Sam und das ist ...äh...Murray. Verrätst Du uns Deinen Namen?"  
  
"Johnny," sagte er leise und fing an zu grienen, als Sam ihm den vollen Teller vorsetzte. Er griff nach einer Gabel und schob sich gleich eine große Portion süß-saurer Nudeln in seinen Mund. Sam, Teal´C und Jack sahen sich schmunzelnd an und machten sich daran ihre eigenen, noch halb vollen Teller, zu leeren. Das Essen war mittlerweile nahezu abgekühlt ,doch das schien Johnny nicht weiter zu stören. Offensichtlich hatte er ziemlich großen Hunger.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jetzt weißt Du alles, was Sarah mir erzählt hat, Daniel. Und meiner Meinung nach war es schon lange überfällig und das habe ich ihr auch immer wieder gesagt."  
  
Daniel nickte stumm, immer noch schockiert über das, was ihm Steven als kurze Zusammenfassung erzählt hatte. Steven hatte immer in Daniels Schatten gestanden, besonders bei Dr. Jordan, und er war neidisch auf Daniel gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Differenzen gehabt, doch wollte Steven ihm sicher niemals auf so eine Art und Weise weh tun, und das Sarah Daniel seinen Sohn verheimlicht hatte, nahm er ihr durchaus sehr übel. Daniel hatte als Vater schließlich ein Recht gehabt es zu erfahren.  
  
Seufzend blickte er auf den völlig überrumpelten und niedergeschlagenen Daniel und er verspürte Mitleid für den Mann, doch er wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen und nach Chicago zurückfliegen, Daniel. Die nötigsten Sachen die Johnny braucht findest Du in der Reisetasche," sagte Steven.  
  
Daniel, der seinen Blick gesenkt hatte, sah schockiert auf.  
  
"Du willst jetzt sofort wieder weg? Was ist mit dem Jungen?"  
  
"John bleibt natürlich bei Dir, Daniel." lächelte Steven erstaunt. "Du bist sein Vater. Oder willst Du etwa, dass er wie Du früher von einer Pflegefamilie durch die nächste gereicht wird?"  
  
Es war grausam von Steven, Daniel auf diese Weise unter Druck zu setzten, doch es musste sein. Vater und Sohn würden sich sicher schnell aneinander gewöhnen.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber Steven, ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Kindern. Ich habe keine Zeit für ihn und diese Wohnung ist sicher nicht die kindgerechteste. Was soll ich denn mit ihm machen, Steven?" fragte Daniel verzweifelt.  
  
"Sei sein Vater und gib einfach Dein Bestes, Daniel."  
  
Steven beendete damit das Gespräch, drehte sich um und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um sich von Johnny zu verabschieden.  
  
Daniel saß wie versteinert auf seinem Bett im Schlafzimmer, als er hörte wie sich einige Momente später die Eingangstür schloss. Kurz darauf steckte Jack seinen Kopf durch die Tür.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen, Daniel?" fragte er vorsichtig und blickte etwas besorgt auf Daniel, der einen ziemlich verzweifelten Eindruck machte.  
  
Daniel nickte stumm und Jack kam rein und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Der Junge ist Ihr Sohn. Nicht wahr, Daniel?"  
  
"Konnten Sie unser Gespräch mithören, Jack?" murmelte Daniel erstaunt.  
  
"Nein. Dafür reicht ein genauerer Blick auf das Kind um zu sehen, das er Ihnen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist." lächelte Jack.  
  
"Was soll ich jetzt nur tun, Jack?" seufzte Daniel und sah flehend zu seinem Freund auf. "Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?"  
  
~~~  
  
Nur zögernd betrat Daniel wieder das Wohnzimmer, in dem das Kind - sein Sohn - auf dem Sofa saß und ihn mit großen hoffnungsvollen Augen ansah. Es ließ sich wirklich nicht leugnen, dass der Junge ihm durchaus sehr ähnlich sah. Nur seine Haare waren lockiger, was er sicher von Sarah geerbt hatte, dachte er fasziniert. Wie angewurzelt stand er vor dem Kind, unfähig etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Er war wie versteinert und das er von nun an für ein anderes Leben Verantwortung übernehmen sollte, brach wie eine Lawine auf ihn herein.  
  
Teal´C konnte regelrecht in Daniels Gesicht die Gefühle des jungen Mannes ablesen und ahnte, dass dieser kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand. Andere Väter hatten Monate oder länger Zeit sich an den Gedanken Vater zu werden zu gewöhnen. Daniel Jackson jedoch hatte nur 10 Minuten bekommen.  
  
"Daniel Jackson. Möchtest Du Dich nicht hinsetzen und weiter essen? Dein Teller ist noch halb voll."  
  
Dies war Sam's Stichwort und sie sprang sogleich auf um Daniel auf seinen Platz zu schieben. Dann nahm sie seinen Teller mit dem in der Zwischenzeit kalt gewordenen Essen und stellte ihn schnell in die Mikrowelle, um ihn wieder aufzuwärmen. Jack wechselte mit Teal´C besorgte Blicke, keiner wusste wie Daniel mit diesen Neuigkeiten umgehen würde und sie machten sich auch Gedanken um den Jungen. Was und wieviel wusste er über Daniel? Was hatten ihm diese Sarah und Steven über seinen Vater erzählt?  
  
Verkrampft saß Daniel auf seinem Platz und konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Sohn abwenden, als dieser unerwartet ohne ein Wort zu sagen aufstand und zu seinem Vater lief. Bevor Daniel so recht wusste was geschah krabbelte der Vierjährige auf seinen Schoß und legte seine kleinen Arme fest um seinen Hals, als wüsste er genau, dass sein Vater jetzt diese Umarmung genauso nötig brauchte wie er selbst. Ganz automatisch legte Daniel seine Arme um das Kind und drückte den kleinen Jungen fest an sich, der sich schniefend an seinen Vater drückte. Auch Daniels Augen schimmerten mit gemischten Tränen aus Freude und totaler Ratlosigkeit.  
  
"Daniel,"  
  
Sam bekam Daniels Aufmerksamkeit und stellte sein aufgewärmtes Essen vor ihm auf den Wohnzimmertisch ab. Daniel sah zu ihr rüber und nickte dankbar, konnte jedoch mit dem Kind im Arm nicht essen und schien offensichtlich etwas hilflos. Jack ging zu ihm rüber und Daniel löste behutsam die Arme des Kindes von seinem Hals, als Jack ihn von Daniels Schoß hob und sich mit dem Jungen direkt neben ihn setzte. Sam reichte dem Kind seine blaue Schmusedecke, die er sogleich umklammerte und Jack musste unwillkürlich lächeln bei dem Anblick dieses niedlichen kleinen Jungen.  
  
"So Johnny, lassen wir Deinen Daddy erstmal zuende essen, okay?" sagte Jack und er strich Johnny beruhigend mit seiner Hand über den Rücken.  
  
Der Junge hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und nickte zustimmend. Er blieb auf Jacks Schoß sitzen und wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von seinem Vater. Daniel warf einen dankbaren Blick zu Jack und schließlich begann er seinen Teller zu leeren, auch wenn er keinen Appetit mehr hatte und ihm nachher sicher schlecht sein würde.  
  
"Johnny ist also wirklich Ihr Sohn? Wir hatten es schon vermutet aufgrund der großen Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ihnen und dem Jungen, aber....mein Gott." sagte Sam fassungslos und lachte.  
  
"Ich gratuliere Dir, Daniel Jackson." und Teal´C beugte lächelnd seinen Kopf.  
  
"Ich gratuliere Ihnen auch, Daniel." lachte Jack und schlug mit seiner freien Hand dem frischgebackenen Vater aufmunternd auf die Schulter, während er seinen anderen Arm um den Jungen gelegt hatte. "Es ist ein Junge! Zu schade, dass Sie keine Zigarren hier haben, aber das können wir ja noch nachholen," scherzte er und alle lachten. Auch Johnny kicherte leise.  
  
Nachdem Daniel fertig gegessen hatte wurde beschlossen, den Filmabend auf ein anderes Mal zu verschieben und während Daniel anfing Johnny's Tasche zu inspizieren, räumten die anderen auf und machten sich bereit zu Gehen.  
  
"Wenn Sie wollen komme ich Morgen früh wieder vorbei und helfe Ihnen, noch einige Sachen für Johnny zu besorgen," schlug Sam vor und Daniel nahm Ihr Angebot erleichtert an.  
  
"Ich kann auch mitkommen," meinte Jack. "oh, und ich werde natürlich gleich Morgen früh General Hammond informieren, so daß Sie sich fürs erste Frei nehmen können."  
  
Daniels Augen wurden plötzlich groß und er wollte gerade protestieren, als Jack ihn zur Seite nahm.  
  
"Daniel, es stehen momentan keine ausserordentlich wichtigen Missionen durch das Stargate an und wir können auch für eine Weile mit einem anderen Archäologen auskommen. Immerhin haben Sie die meisten von denen eingearbeitet und einige haben bereits Erfahrungen in anderen SG-Teams gemacht. Sie sind jetzt Vater und Sie und Johnny brauchen Zeit um sich an einander zu gewöhnen. Sie werden die Zeit brauchen. Außerdem sollten Sie sich wirklich nach einer größeren Unterkunft umsehen.."  
  
Daniels Augen wurden immer größer über die Erkenntnis, was auf ihn zukommen würde und Jack versuchte ihn schnell wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
"Hey, wir werden Ihnen natürlich so gut es geht behilflich sein. Sam könnte doch auch mit Dr. Fraiser und Cassandra sprechen, ob sie nicht gelegentlich mal auf Johnny aufpassen kann. Aber machen Sie sich jetzt noch nicht zu viele Gedanken, Daniel. Wir kriegen das schon alles auf die Reihe, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Jack." sagte Daniel mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste, wenn er jemandem in dieser Situation vertrauen konnte, dann seinen Freunden. Er hoffte bloß inständig, dass sie auch wussten, was sie taten. Er jedenfalls hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun sollte.  
  
Als sich Daniels Freunde kurz darauf von ihm und Johnny verabschiedet hatten, machte sich Daniel das Sofa für sich zurecht. Johnny würde stattdessen in seinem Bett schlafen, zumindest solange bis Daniel eine bessere Lösung gefunden hatte.  
  
Anschließend half er Johnny sich seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und er achtete darauf, dass er sich seine Zähne putzte. Er merkte schon bei diesen Kleinigkeiten, dass Geduld eine durchaus wichtige Eigenschaft war, wenn man ein Kind um sich hatte. Nachdem er den Jungen ins Bett gebracht hatte, warf er sich auf seinem Sofa schlaflos hin und her, tausend Gedanken und Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf und er konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden mit dem Wissen, dass nebenan sein kleiner Sohn schlief und er von nun an für immer für das Kind da sein sollte.  
  
Einerseits freute ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr alleine sein zu müssen. Andererseits fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt ein guter Vater sein würde. Er hatte kaum Erfahrungen mit Kindern und er fühlte sich oft befangen und hilflos in ihrer Gegenwart. Manchmal ängstigten sie ihn regelrecht, er konnte sie nicht einschätzen und wusste nicht, wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Seine eigenen Eltern wussten auch nicht, wie sie mit Kindern umgehen sollten. Daniel zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn geliebt hatten, doch hatten sie ihn schon als Kleinkind eher wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt und es hatte in Daniels Kindheit auch kaum andere Kinder zum Spielen gegeben, da sie mit ihm ständig von einer Ausgrabungsstätte zur nächsten gereist waren.  
  
Wie konnte seine Welt an einem einzigen Abend nur derart aus den Fugen geraten?!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leise Schritte kleiner nackter Füße machten ihren Weg über den kühlen Parkettboden. Der Zipfel einer blauen Schmusedecke streifte leicht über das Holz als das Kind diese hinter sich herzog. In der Wohnung war es fast schwarz, lediglich das Licht der Straßenlaternen, die durch die halb zugezogenen Fenster fielen, ließen die Gegenstände im Wohnzimmer schemenhaft erkennbar. Vor dem Sofa angekommen fiel sein Blick auf die Person, die auf ihr schlief. Es war sehr still in der Wohnung, nur das Ticken einer Uhr und die gleichmäßige Atmung des Mannes waren zu hören.  
  
Als er mitten in der Nacht ganz alleine in dem großen fremden Bett aufgewacht war, hatte er Angst bekommen. Er vermisste seine Mommy so sehr und verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie nicht mehr wieder gekommen war, obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatte immer für ihn da zu sein. Und jetzt war er alleine bei diesem fremden Mann, der sein Daddy war.  
  
Seine Mommy hatte ihm viel über seinen Daddy erzählt, auch sein Onkel Steven. Immer wieder hatte er gefragt wo sein Daddy sei und warum er sie nie besuchen kam oder warum sie nicht zu ihm fahren konnten. Sie hatten ihm immer gesagt sie wüssten nicht wo er wäre, aber dass er ihn eines Tages kennen lernen würde. Erst jetzt, wo er ganz alleine war, durfte er endlich bei ihm sein.  
  
Die Kälte des Fußbodens stieg seine nackten Füße hinauf und er begann zu zittern. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem schlafenden Daddy, krabbelte zu ihm auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich dicht an den schlafenden Mann.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
